


By the way, can you survive mistletoe on Christmas?

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: DanPlan next generation [3]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/JoCat, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Series: DanPlan next generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556401
Kudos: 10





	By the way, can you survive mistletoe on Christmas?

By the way…

Can you survive mistletoe on Christmas?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a peaceful christmas day.

Instead of opening presents right away they started on making cookies and cake for later on.

Ted and Siriah are putting in the cake into the oven while Sherman and Johnny are helping Dan with the cooking.

“When is the cake going to be done Dad?” Ted asks Stephen while he’s mixing the cookie mix with Jay behind him.

“In about 25-30 mintues,” Stephen says before Jay starts to nudge him. Stephen then turns around and gives some of the mix to Jay, so he can lick some off. Stephen smiles at him before giving him a kiss.

“Gross, save it for the mistletoe,” both Ted and Johnny say at the same time, causing Stephen to laugh and Jay rolls his eyes.

Hosuh then walks in with a basket. “How’s everything coming?”

“Great actually,” Dan says not knowing Jay used his finger to gather some of the cookie mix and whispered something to Stephen causing him to blush up something furious. “Where’s Joe?”

“He’ll be here soon,” Hosuh says. “He has to bring the rest of the presents.”

While Ted and Siriah continued to look at the oven waiting for the cake to be done, Sherman and Johnny started to cook along with Dan getting ready for lunch.

Then Joe walk into the doorway. “What up.”

“Uncle Joe,” Siriah says looking at him and making Ted look at him.

“Hey Joe,” Ted and Johnny say at the same time again.

“Hey dad,” Serman says.

Hosuh walks up to Joe and Jay starts laughing.

“What?” Hosuh asks confused.

“You guys are under the mistletoe,” Jay says pointing up.

Everyone looks up to see the mistletoe. Joe and Hosuh smiles before giving each other a soft kiss.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sherman says covering his eyes and Johnny smiling at him.

Everyone laughs.


End file.
